Suzuna's Spy Day
by Neko Kite
Summary: Suzuna Dkk memata-matai mamori dan hiruma yang sedang berkencan... apakah nanti akan ketahuan?


Au:fanfic hirumamo yang pertama ku publish,hiruma dimata2i kencan dengan !kalo ketahuan hiruma bagai mana ya?!met baca ajj deh!!^^.

Suzuna:"WAH!!mina!!sudah mulai nih!dia akan menceritakan kejadian waktu itu sama kita.!!ngumpul sini!"

Ambar:"EEKKH!!??bu..bukan begitu!me..memang aku pendongeng.!!??"

Hiruma:"teme!cepat..atau kutembak kau!"

*pistol nya sudah ada di kepala,,ToT*

Ambar:"n..nani!!i..iya baiklah!!tapi.."

Semua:"CEPETAN TEME!!"

Ambar:"loh??namaku bukan teme??!!AKKH!!yaudah lah!!nasib!!ayo kita mulai!!"

**Suzuna's spy Day?!**

By:Ambarezt X HiruMamo

(hirumamo sejati)=_=!!

**Disclaimer:Ri****chiyo Inagaki &Yusuke Murata-sensei**

**(pengen nya sih saya)**

Hari sabtu anggota deimon yang biasanya weekend atau istirahat terpaksa berkumpul di sekolah ,

karena ajakan suzuna..

"hei..hei,sebenar nya untuk apa memanggil kami kemari?!",Tanya 3 bersaudara ha ha,

"iya,lagipula hari ini seharus nya kita beristirahat…".ucap monta,

"ayolah mon pearalatan spy kita,kalian pasti heran kenapa kuberi alat2 ini,"ucap suzuna,

"untuk apa?"Tanya sena,

"huft..hei..hei..apakah kalian tidak aneh dengan you-nii dan mamo-nee?meraka makin hari makin dekat saja tau!aku punya bukti kalo mereka itu jadian!"jelas suzuna.

"hah?jadi maksud peralatan init uh untuk memata-matai dia?kalo berurusan dengan hiruma taruhan nya besar!".jelas Kuroki,

"suzuna,memang ada bukti nya??"Tanya kurita,

"nih!di facebook rahasia mamo-nee ada ajakan kencan dari you-nii!!"jelas suzuna sambil memperlihatkan hp nya."HIIIII??!!memang hiruma punya face book,??"teriak semua histeris.

"you-nii juga sama saja!face book rahasia,nama nya saja ichiyou!(kalo di susun bisa jadi youichi..)"ucap suzuna.

"lalu kapan dan dimana mereka janjian?"Tanya musashi.

"jam 8 di depan sekolah,sekarang jam punya waktu 1 jam untuk pinjam peralatan club drama untuk menyamar ,tapi kalau ada yang tidak mau ikut,lebih baik pulang saja.,..!!"ucap suzuna.

"KAMI IKUT!!"teriak serempak.

Satu jam kemudian mamori datang."da..datang FUGO!!!",ucap komusubi,"psssst!!komusubi-kun,diam…".cegah kurita halus,tak lama setelah itu,hiruma datang dan menyapa nya dengannn…(sebut saja sun,),"cup,kau tepat waktu juga manager sialan,ayo pergi!"ucap hiruma.

"hi..hiruma-kun.?kita kemana dulu?"Tanya mamori.

"kita beli peralatan amefuto dulu sebentar,lalu nonton,ke ke ke.."jawab hiruma sambil merangkul mamori,lalu mereka pergi.

"yaa!sekarang kalian percaya kan??"Tanya mengangguk percaya.

"mukya!!hiruma-senpai yaroo!!!ternyata diam-diam dia jadi musuh ku!!SHOCK MAX!!"terak monta bersemangat,karena mamori tercinta di rebut orang(bukan nya setan??),

dan mereka pun mengikuti nya dari belakang,sehabis dari toko olah raga,suzuna memberikan briefing sebentar,(memang nya pelatih?).

"pertama mereka nonton,Ha Ha bersaudara!ini tugas kalian!jadi nanti kalian duduk dari segala sisi,kalian menyamar jadi perempuan,jadi tidak mungkin ketahuan,terlebih...bioskop itu gelap,kalian SIAP?!".

kata suzuna dengan logat seolah2 dia _senpai_ mereka."YOSH!!"juumonji dkk bersemngat,"tapi kami ingat kan sesuatu..KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!!!"ucap mereka serempak.

_DI dalam BIOSKOP.._

"ru..rupanya dia memilih film....ho..horor..hiruma yaroo.."

ucap juumonji yang sudah kualahan dari tadi karena takut.

"te..tenang juumonji,"ucap kuroki menepuk pundak nya.

"dasar kazu-chan,nih mini-cam nya,"ucap togano sambil memberikan mini-cam,

Mereka merekam hiruma dan -tiba..*MATI KAU!!*suara bioskop tanda adegan yang seram,"kyaaaaaah!!??hiruma-kuun!!"desah mamori sambil mendekap hiruma,"wah..seperti nya sudah di mulai,"pikir juumonji yang duduk di samping hiruma,

"hi..hiruma yaroo..memilih tempat paling strategis untuk pacaran.."pikir togano dan kuroki yang kesulitan mengambil gambar,hiruma memilih tempat yang amat terpojok (pojok kiri atas(seperti HANURA)wkwk),

"sudah lah...begini terus saja manager sialan,"ucap hiruma.sambil mengencangkan dekapan nya,."hi..hiruma-kun..emh,aku takkan melepaskan mu."kata mamori sambil menunjukan senyum khas nya,mereka seperti itu hingga film selesai,

"yaa!!itu haha bersaudara dan mamo-nee sudah selesai,kalian ketahuan tidak?"tanya suzuna,"kyoooda janee!!!"ucap mereka serempak,

"fuhh,untung nya tidak,hanya saja hiruma...EMPH!!hei!"seru juumonji sambil melepas bungkaman tangan suzuna yang datang tiba-tiba itu,

"nanti ga seru monji!nanti saja cerita nya,"usul suzuna,

"wah,mereka sedang menuju _food court_",teriak sena,

"psssst..sena!nahh sekarang tugas musa-shan,kuritan,sena,dan harus memantau dari segala sudut,siap.!?

"tanya suzuna memberikan brieffing(lagi).

"siap".jawab mereka,"spy MAX!!"ucap monta bersemangat,dengan segera mereka memasang mini-cam mereka,

Di food court monta langsung berteriak,

"MUKYA!!"teriak monta mamori menyuapi hiruma,

"aaaa.."ucap mamori memberikan suapan pertama,"aaam..ke ke ke kau tidak membalas yang Waktu Itu??"bisik hanya tersenyum,

"hi..hiruma-san yaroooo!!"ucap monta,"eheheh monta...kun,"

keluh sena tersenyum.

*sementara kurita dan musashi sedang...*

"ku.. itu,mereka..OI!JANGAN MAKAN TERUS!!".bentak musashi,

"ha..habis sayang kalau di biarkan,,mubazir"ucap kurita,melahap makanan yang dia pesan,

"oi,ayo kerumah ku!manager sialan,kau janji kan akan menginap di rumah ku?",tanya hiruma."iya,sekalian membahas strategi kita yang baru,"ucap mamori,

"oi,kau ke tempat parkir saja dulua ingin ke toilet sebentar,"ucap hiruma,"iya-iya,jarang sekali kau ke toilet hehe"ucap mamori menyindir

,tiba-tiba hiruma menembakkan _Rifle _nya."KELUAR KALIAN ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!!PERCUMA KALIAN MEMBUNTUTI KU SEPERTI INI!!",ucap hiruma sambil menembakkan _Rifle _nya sebelum hiruma bertindak lebih keluar dan meminta maaf."GOMENASAI HIRUMA-san!!"seru semua.

"TEME!!!kenapa kalian membuntuti aku seperti ini anak-anak sialan?".tanya hiruma,kasar.

"A...aku yang menyuruh mereka you-nii."suzuna mengaku sambil menelan ludah,sepertinya sudah siap dengan resiko yang akan menimpa nya,

"ke ke ke jujur juga kau melakukan ini?"tanya hiruma dengan kekeh nya,

"ka..kami semua PENASARAN DENGAN hubungan YOU-NII dan MAMO-NEE!!"ucap suzuna,

"?baiklah,akan kubantu kalian,seperti nya ini menyenangkan,,ke ke ke.."

,ucap hiruma,semua terkaget,"bantu apa you-nii??".tanya suzuna,

"kau punya mini-cam kan??sini!akan kupasang kan di rumah ku,ke ke ke.."kekeh hiruma.

"ini..ini..you-nii!!tolong ya.."kata suzuna sambil memberikan mini-cam nya,

"memang ada apa di rumah hiruma-san?"tanya sena."sesuatu yang seru,kalian akan lihat nanti,keke ke"ucap hiruma.

"tapi..JANGAN SEBARKAN REKAMAN KALIAN TADI KE MURID2 DEIMON SIALAN LAIN NYA!!kalau tidak...".hiruma menunjukkan foto2 anggota devil bats yang menyamar(jadi cewek)."HIIII!!!??i...iya..ampun hruma-san!!"ucap mereka serentak."ke ke ke,,kalau begitu aku pergu sialan sudah menunggu ku dari !!".salam hiruma."SUKSES YA YOU-NII!!"teriak suzuna.

"sekarang kita ngapain lagi?"tanya juumonji.

"gimana kalo kita nonton hasil penyelidikan hari ini?setuju?!!!"tanya suzuna."SETUJU"teriak semua,

#akhir nya anggota devil bats kembali ke sekolah#

TAMAT

Au:tapi apa sesuati yang "seru" yang dikatakan hiruma?silah kan pikir sendiri,TOLONG REVIEW NYA!!!tapi jangan membuat author down OK??!!btw,ini fic kok jadi kayak acara termehek-mehek/orang ketiga (trans TV)yahh??haha...emang2,saia dpt ide dari tuh acara..*BLETAK!!* di getok kru trans TV.


End file.
